


Clockwork

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time machine left to him by his deceased grandfather yields an interesting six months into the past for Franklin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork

He had always been close to his grandfather. The man had been more of a father to him than his own father who was always busy with working. Everyday after school he would be so excited to see Grandfather Albert and the man was always attentive, telling him the most exciting stories of the adventures he'd had.

"Franklin, I know you'll be having a great adventure like me one day," Albert would say to him and then he would brush his lips against his forehead and he would giggle because of his grandfather's mustache.

It was lovely while it lasted. Eventually, the man became sick and Franklin, now in his early twenties, took time off college to move in and care for him until his grandfather took his last breath. The loss of Albert had been devastating and he held his body close for the majority of that night, crying and wishing him back to life but he was gone.

When he called his father, the man reacted nonchalantly at best. He sounded upset but one could easily pass it off as annoyance. Albert and James had never been close. The two of them had always been at odds with one another and there was no reason why death would change that.

He hung up the phone and set to doing everything himself. His grandfather had laid everything out in his will. He wanted a cremation and for his ashes to be scattered at the lake he had loved so much. In the following two weeks he did as his grandfather wanted and the house and all its contents were left to him along with a sum of money.

It didn't surprise him because his grandfather had talked about leaving it to him and everything he would need was nearby. Staying here seemed right even though his father wanted to sell it but he refused to let him.

The first task after settling the situation with the house was to go through it. Albert had acquired a lot of junk over the years and while throwing anything out made him sick to his stomach, he knew that he had to at least see what he could get rid of. He was going to keep this house in this family no matter what. His father wasn't going to get his way on this one.

"Listen, Franklin you don't want to be saddled with this old house."

Pulling the phone away from his ear, he took a breath and continued up the stairs to the attic. "Dad, we've discussed this. I'm not selling this house. It's the last thing I have left of grandpa."

"You're twenty one and you're not thinking clearly."

"I won't get rid of it. The house is in good shape and there's no need to give it away to a bunch of strangers. It belongs in our family."

"We'll discuss this later."

"No we won't!" he snapped, sighing when he realized his father had already hung up the phone.

Entering the attic, he coughed at the musty smell that invaded his lungs. It wasn't often that he or his grandfather came up here and it was even less for him. Over the next few hours, he was able to get through a few of the boxes and then he stopped when he came across a grandfather clock. It was uniquely crafted and caught his eye the second he pulled off the white sheet.

Brushing his hand over the fine piece of craftsmanship, he paused when he noticed a letter lying on the floor. Bending down to pick it up, he recognized it as grandfather's writing.

_Franklin,_

_If you're reading this then I regret to say that I have passed. Took long enough didn't it? Go ahead and have a chuckle. I don't want my death to be the end of anything. It was bound to happen and I'm glad I was able to know the greatest grandson a grandfather could have._

_I've gotten off track haven't I? Well back to business then. If you are reading this I am no longer on this earth and you've started clearing out the house which I hope you will keep in your possession. This clock standing before you is not just a clock but a gateway to the past. In less fancy terms I've created myself a time machine_

Franklin paused in his reading the note to gather his wits. Growing up his father had told him stories of a time traveling clock he'd created and the adventures he had but like any rational adult he had assumed they were stories. He still did and now wondered if his grandfather had begun to get senile in his old age. Taking a breath, he calmed himself down and then went back to reading the note.

_Don't you go calling me senile now, Franklin! The stories I told you were all true. I created this in my twenties and what fun I had! I want to entrust it to you because everyone needs a little adventure in their lives. If you decide to not pass this off as a crazy old man's ramblings then turn the note over. You'll find a few things you need to know about this machine as well as how to work it._

_If you decide to think me crazy then remember I will always love you, Franklin and someday we'll be together again._

_Love, Grandfather_

"Grandpa you really have lost your mind," he muttered as he crumbled up the note but before he tossed it into one of the plastic bags he had brought up, he paused. It wouldn't hurt to go along with his grandfather. The man had always been eccentric and he'd always embraced it before.

Opening the note, he turned it over and decided to humor his grandfather.

_Franklin,_

_The most important thing to remember is that once you use it, you cannot go back to your time until the time runs out. The numbers on the clock represent months and below the main part of the clock is a dial where you can set the year._

_It's fairly simple but don't make my mistake and set it for a year when you only intend to be gone for less than a month._

_After you decided on how long you want to be gone and the year you want to go back to, you reach down open the glass case to the pendulum. Start it up and give it a few seconds. If it doesn't work a good kick to the side will get it started._

_Remember to avoid your past self! That could be disastrous but overall treat it as an experience. I trust that you will do the right thing in the end._

The other side of the note only made him more exasperated with his grandfather. "Grandpa, you have lost it," he muttered before tossing the note in one of the bags. He deemed it to be ridiculous and knew that it couldn't be a time machine but the curiosity got the better of him. A small part wanted to see this so-called time machine and at the very least he could humor his grandfather.

Looking over the clock, it looked completely normal and he assumed the same went for the inside. There was no reason why this simple clock would be a time machine and he had to chuckle. His grandfather Albert had always loved to tell his stories and even from the grave he was doing it!

"I'll humor you this time, Grandpa," he muttered as he recalled the instructions. Setting the hand on six, he chuckled as he set the year to 2008. It was completely random and he chose it on a whim. Then there was the last part of it all. Opening the class case, he swung the pendulum and waited as he closed it.

After ten seconds nothing happened and he chuckled. "Didn't you say kick it?" he asked out loud when he realized it wasn't working but it was no surprise. He didn't expect the thing to work.

Chuckling again, he kicked the thing and after five seconds, nothing happened so he turned around to leave but something strange happened. It was like the world around him was spinning around him and then he saw nothing, his vision going dark.

~*~

It was difficult to describe what was happening to him. The world was spinning around and then he fell, his back hitting the ground. Blinking slowly, he looked up and found himself outside, lying on the grass. A closer look told him he was in one of the parks in his town but the last he had checked he was in the attic, starring at his grandfather's interesting looking clock.

Pinching his cheek, he winced when he felt a small twinge of pain. He had felt that and it meant he was awake and laying outside in the grass.

"Are you all right?"

Looking up, he saw an older man with greying hair tied back staring down at him with an impassive look on his face and beside him was someone younger with short red hair and he appeared slightly concerned.

"I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy."

 

"Are you sure?" the younger one persisted.

Managing to force a smile on his face, he stood up and brushed himself off. "Really, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern though," he told them and when they turned to walk off he called out to them. "One thing before you go... do you know what year it is?"

"You can't recall what year it is?" the older one asked dryly.

"I haven't a very good memory."

"It's 2008."

Nodding to them, he walked off and ran a hand through his hair. Okay, he needed to gather his wits. His grandfather had never lied to him and while he had told him some wild stories, the man had never denied they were true. Then there was the fact that he had previously been in the attic and now he was outside. Finally, they had said the year was 2008.

In that year he was in his last year of high school and studying abroad but his grandfather was still alive in this time. Swallowing, he had to lean against the wall of a building and stop the world from spinning. He had actually gone back in time which meant his grandfather was serious.

There was only one place he could think to go when he was feeling so conflicted, scared, and confused. He had to go see his grandfather. Franklin had no idea if it was safe or what would happen and according to the note he had to avoid his past self but the rest of it seemed to be a bit of a blur.

When he approached the house, he couldn't know what his grandfather was doing four years ago because he had been abroad. Shifting, he walked up the stairs and knocked on the doors. He had no idea what he was going to say to the man but he had to say something if he answered.

"Coming!"

He heard his grandfather shout this from inside and then he opened the door. For a second the man took a step back and he seemed genuinely confused.

"Franklin? What are you doing here? You should be abroad!"

"Grandpa, this is hard to explain..."

His grandfather then held up his hand to silence him. Tilting his head to the side, the old man frowned and tapped his fingers against hand down.is chin as he eyed him up and down. "I finally died didn't I? And here I thought I was invincible."

"Your time machine was real."

"I would think it would be since here you are!"

He took a shaky breath and allowed his grandfather to quickly usher him inside. As he wrapped an arm around him, he tried to ignore the tightening in his chest because seeing the man again made him realized how much he missed him.

"You didn't believe my letter and thought it wouldn't work didn't you?" Albert asked, lightly but firmly pinching the cheek of his grandson who winced and nodded. "You mustn't be cocky, Franklin. Look where it got you!"

Swallowing, he tried to stop the tears from welling up in his eyes as his grandfather pulled out of the hug. "I missed you, grandpa."

He smiled softly. "Don't tell me anything about it. Just sit down and let me get something to drink. The less I know the better but before I fetch you the drink I am curious. How long did you set the clock too?"

"I put it on six."

"Half a year, Franklin?" his grandfather asked as let out a sigh. "I made the same mistake when I created the damn thing but you had someone to guide you!"

"I'm sorry, grandpa. How was I supposed to know those stories were real? You never showed me the thing."

Sitting down next to his grandson, he nodded. "I suppose you have a point but you're stuck here for a while, Franklin."

"When I go back will it be exactly as I left?"

The man nodded. "It will but next time you use it you must be prepared. Do you have anything on you?"

"All I have are the clothes I'm wearing."

Albert seemed to consider this and then nodded. "Well you're going to have to stay here then."

"I... wait what?"

"You're younger self is abroad and you have nowhere to stay for half a year. I can't allow my grandson to live on the streets."

"Did you ever tell dad about the time machine?"

"When he was younger but you know how your father is. I felt like he wasn't the right fit for it but you are my boy."

His mind was still reeling from being here and he chastised himself because he should've taken his grandfather more seriously. The man had never lied to him before and there was no reason to think he would do it all of a sudden. Now he was realizing how foolish he had been and watching his grandfather laugh and smile made him fight back the tears again.

He would enjoy these six months and make sure to cherish them because now he knew what to expect back in his timeline. Franklin didn't know what he was going to do about this time machine business but he was going to take advantage of this situation.

The man would be damned if he was going to take his grandfather Albert for granted again.

~*~

It was two days later before he even left his grandfather's sight. He was trying to spent every moment possible with his grandfather and commit every interaction to memory. It wasn't healthy and a part of the reason why his grandfather pushed him to get out for the morning and try to take a breather from being stuck inside for so long.

He didn't want to leave the man but he was persistent and he went out though not before dragging his grandfather out with him.

"You can't live like this for six months. Live your life, Franklin. Going into the past is an opportunity everyone would like to have and you have it!"

"Grandpa, I'm spending time with you. It's what I want."

Smiling at the man when he gave him a look, he told his grandfather to sit and he would get them something to eat from one of the genders in the park. Getting two hot dogs, he paused when he turned around and found his grandfather gone.

"I think he ditched you," whispered a voice from beside him. "I saw him running towards the entrance."

"He runs pretty fast for someone his age," Franklin remarked with a small grin and then he finally looked over at the person who had spoken to him. It was the younger male from the previous day.

"It's nice to see you again. This time you look less confused."

"I... wasn't having a very good day yesterday but I'm better."

"Even if you got abandoned by what looks like your grandfather?"

He chuckled. "I'll live."

"I'm glad you'll live..."

"Franklin and you are?"

"Emmett."

The man looked to be a few years older than him and around his height. If he was guessing, he would say he was thirty years old to his twenty one.

"Do you remember what year it is this time?"

He felt his face flush when the other man from yesterday came up behind Emmett and wrapped an arm loosely around his waist as he handed him an ice cream cone.

"I do."

"Syeamore," Emmett muttered as he reached up to pinch his cheek. "Excuse him. He has a tendency to be overly blunt."

"It's all right," Franklin said with a small chuckle.

"This is Franklin."

Glancing at him, Syeamore nodded and then seemed to faze him out almost immediately.

"Nice meeting you, Franklin."

Nodding to Emmett, he watched the couple walk off and he managed a small smile before looking at the two hot dogs he now had in his possession.

"Hey Franklin, do you want to join us?"

Caught off guard by the sudden question and return of the couple, he noticed Syeamore staring at Emmett impassively. He wondered how he felt about the invitation but the redhead was friendly enough so he decided to take them up on their offer.

"I'd like that. Would either of you care for a hot dog. I don't think my grandfather will be back anytime soon."

"He did run out of here pretty fast."

It was like Franklin to have lunch with strangers. He had always been a friendly person and this trip back in time was no exception to how he usually behaved. Emmett seemed to have similar personality but Syeamore was different. He was harder to figure out.

"The man is an oddity."

"Somewhat like you," Syeamore countered but he wasn't doing it to be rude. Instead he was gazing at Franklin curiously as if he were trying to figure out some sort of puzzle.

"Syeamore, would it kill you to be pleasant?" Emmett muttered, shooting Franklin a small smile. "He doesn't mean to be rude."

"I'm just curious as to why you asked about the year. It isn't often someone does something like that. I understand the day of the week or the month but never the year because it's concrete information that is ingrained into us on New Year's Eve."

Franklin stared. "That's an interesting conclusion."

"Now that he's retired from his job and become a writer full time, he has a lot of time on his hands and liked studying people."

"If you tried it once in awhile, Emmett you would realize it opens your eyes."

Clearing his throat to get their attention, he smiled at Syeamore. "I asked the date because I didn't know what year I had gone back into," he told them and then he opened his mouth to elaborate. "To be more specific I traveled back in time to 2008."

"Funny!" Emmett laughed.

Grinning, he almost shared Emmett's reaction but then he noticed Syeamore staring at him with that same, impassive look. It almost appeared as if he believed him but that was impossible. Who would believe something so ridiculous even if it were the truth?

"I'm kidding, of course."

"Naturally, you are. Time travel is something we have yet to accomplish."

"Syeamore, it's a joke."

He could see Emmett attempting to get through the greying haired man and he just sat quietly and ate his food before getting up and brushing his pants off. "It was nice to see you two under better circumstances. Thanks for the company but I should be getting back to my grandfather now."

"Maybe we'll see you again. We take daily walks in this park so feel free to join us!" Emmett called out.

Franklin was making his way to the trash can when he felt a presence behind him and it turned out to be Syeamore. "It was nice having lunch. See you again."

"I'm looking forward to it. I would like to find out how you did it."

"Did what?"

"How you accomplished time travel. I knew you were telling the truth because when you lie, your lips seem to be drawn into a frown and after you said that bit about time traveling, you didn't frown."

"How did you get all that from meeting me twice?"

"I've become observant in my old age."

"Old? You don't look that old to me."

"I'm pushing forty two," he said before glancing over his shoulder to see Emmett waving to him, a signal that he was ready to go. "See you tomorrow or whenever. You know where to find us."

"See you, Syeamore."

As caught off guard as he was by the encounter, he couldn't help but smile a bit. This man was interesting.

Both of them were, actually.

~*~

Emmett had grown used to the blunt nature of Syeamore. After their lives collided together (quite literally because he had hit his car while he was parking) three years ago, he no longer batted an eyelash when Syeamore seemed to accidentally offend someone for something he said.

"You didn't actually think he time traveled did you?" Emmett asked when they entered their apartment. Sometimes, Syeamore could ignore the joke and take things too seriously and he was betting this was one of those times.

"If I did would that be a problem? It seemed like the most obvious conclusion because he wasn't lying."

Shaking his head, he leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek. "You're ridiculous, you know that right?"

All he did was shrug off and walk off to his study.

He knew that Syeamore had a deadline due and let him wander off to his study to work. In the beginning it had been off-putting when he would wander off even if seemed like their conversation wasn't over so he could work. They met after he crashed his car into Syeamore's jeep. Then they just kept gravitating towards one another and Emmett seemed to do most of the pursuing. At the time he had been twenty seven and the eleven year age difference had never mattered to him and nothing seemed to ever bother Syeamore.

"Don't work all night."

Emmett had to snicker when Syeamore waved his hand at him to tell him that he heard what he said but he wasn't going to listen to a word he said. Straightening up, he made dinner and put the leftovers in the fridge for his lover.

"Emmett, could you come here for a moment?" he called for him later that night

. "Hm?"

"I was wondering what aspect of time travel might seem the most realistic."

"Syeamore...." He sighed. "You really aren't going to let this go are you?"

"I want to make this new character into a time traveler but I don't know anything about the subject. Since our new friend is, I assume, a time traveler, it has to be something that sounds realistic."

"If you really think he is one then ask him."

"Emmett, don't mock me," Syeamore said quietly but it was in a warning tone. "You know I am never wrong and I would never lie about something like this."

Emmett lifted a brow. "Way to be modest. Are you angry with me?"

It didn't show but he was sure he was. "I am a bit irritated."

Tilting his head to the side, Emmett smiled faintly. "Is there any way I can make it up to you? I don't want you to stay angry at me."

Syeamore only blinked slowly and nodded his head. It was the only reaction he was going to get, he thought, as he leaned down to kiss Syeamore. He was still sitting in his chair so he tilted his head up as Emmett cupped his face in his hands. The kiss started out soft but he allowed Syeamore to pull him into his lap, the younger man making sure to be mindful of his bad leg.

"I don't want to hurt you," Emmett managed to get out between kisses as he kissed Syeamore's jaw line.

"You're not going to hurt me and the limp only happens at certain times."

A hand slipped inside his shirt. "Maybe you should consider seeing your doctor again. It has started to act up lately."

"I don't think now is the best time to discuss this."

"I agree but I still should be mindful of your leg," Emmett said softly as he climbed off his lap. Sinking to his knees, he knelt between Syeamore's legs and glanced up at him. "Is that better?"

"Almost."

The impassive look was still on his face but he could see the very slight flush in his cheeks and the quirk of his brow that showed he was affecting him to a certain extent. Unbuttoning his lover's jeans, he pulled down the zipper and his eyes fluttered up to him as his cock sprung free.

It was half hard and when he kissed the underside to it he heard Syeamore's breathing hitch. It was a small reaction but he had learned, over the years, to pay attention to the little sounds and facial expressions Syeamore made. Taking his length into his mouth, he ran his tongue over the head and took as much as he could. A hand slid into his red locks and he sucked softly, his hand reaching down to lightly fondle Syeamore's testicles.

The hand in his hair tightened and started to force his head to move faster. Gripping Syeamore jean clad thighs, he allowed the man to maneuver him the way he liked and moaned around the swollen length in his mouth as he felt himself growing hard. Hearing Syeamore let out a sigh, the man released the grip on his hair, allowing Emmett to move at a pace to his liking.

Sucking harder, he felt Syeamore shift and let out a breathy sigh. Then, without warning, he spilled his seed and Emmett swallowed. Letting his now soft cock leave his mouth, he stare up at Syeamore and allowed the man to pull him back onto his lap but before he kissed him he paused. "So eager to taste yourself?"

"Must you ruin the moment with your comments?" he retorted in a dry tone before silencing anything else Emmett might say as he kissed him.

With Emmett still hard, he succumbed to his attentions quite quickly and didn't protest as Syeamore worked his way into his pants and cupped his hard cock. "I'd rather get off while you're inside me," he murmured in his ear.

"Hm," was the only response as he helped Emmett work his way out of his jeans.

Trying to suppress a soft laugh, he shifted so he was straddling Syeamore and kissed his way to his ear, lavishing the love with attention as he shifted to grab his still soft cock. Slowly, he stroked the organ to hardness again, all the while ignoring his own throbbing erection that seemed to ache with every shift of his thighs or any little movement.

He was caught off guard when he felt fingers enter him but he had learned to shove his surprise to the side because Syeamore was always ready for any situation that came up. It was one of the things he loved about him and it made for an exciting life.

Clenching around the fingers, he tried to stifle a soft moan, almost embarrassed at how loud (well for him at least) he was being because he was usually so quiet. Biting down softly on Syeamore's neck when he heard the man chuckle softly, he couldn't help but let out another noise as a third finger entered him.

A thumb brushing against his prostate had him clenching Syeamore's shoulders tightly. "I don't need this much preparation you know."

"I know," Syeamore commented and then without any warning he lined up the head of his cock with his opening and pushed inside him.

He didn't stop until he was to the hilt and Emmett groaned quietly for him to continue. Shifting, they quickly found a rhythm and speed that suited them both. Gripping Syeamore tightly, he had to let out a soft gasp of pain when Syeamore gripped his hips a little too tightly but the man was always doing that. Often when they were intimate he didn't realize how strong he really was.

"Almost there," he whispered to Syeamore and he felt the man nod. Kissing him deeply, he clenched around the cock inside him and enjoyed the soft, barely there groan that escaped Syeamore. Normally, he was quieter than him.

Practically bouncing in his lap, he stilled suddenly when he felt his climax coming on and he was the first to come. Gasping, his vision blurred and he nearly slumped against Syeamore as his lover gripped his hips even tighter (enough to bruise for a few days he was sure) and slammed into him two more times. Then he released his seed inside him for a second time.

"You all right?" Emmett asked quietly, chuckling when Syeamore muttered something. "Is that a yes or no? I told you I didn't want to hurt your leg."

"I think I hurt you more. You'll have bruises for a few days."

"Nothing I'm ashamed of. You know I don't mind wearing your bruises as long as they were made in this manner."

Quirking a brow, Syeamore mumbled something about him being strange and then kissed him sweetly before pulling out of him. "Shower?"

Emmett nodded. "That sounds lovely. I think we need one after that."

Climbing off his lap, Syeamore embraced him tightly from behind, placing a soft kiss on his neck before they both made their way to the bathroom.

The thoughts of time travel were still there but pushed to the side temporarily for now. Syeamore never could let anything go.

~*~

"Grandpa you need to rest."

He winced as his grandfather threw up the breakfast he had made him. The man had seemed fine and then suddenly, after he ate, he became sick. He wondered if during the time his grandfather had been away he had been hiding his illness. His grandfather always tried to put on a happy face and he wouldn't be surprised if he hid something from him. It was just the way the man was.

"You always put me first and that's your problem," he muttered to the man who chuckled and coughed weakly.

"I'm fine, Franklin."

Opening his mouth to speak, he frowned when the doorbell rang but he was determined to ignore it. "Grandpa..."

"Go answer the door, Franklin. Were you not just telling me I needed to get some rest?"

"Yes but-"

"They're still ringing it. Obviously they're expecting someone so go answer the door."

"I'll be right back."

Heading downstairs, he was surprised to find Emmett on the other side of the door. They had lunch together but he couldn't remember telling the man where he lived.

"If you're wondering how I know where you live the person to blame is Syeamore. He looked up your grandfather's last name and found the address."

"How did he know I lived with him?"

Emmett chuckled. "I don't really question things he does. The only thing to do is go with it. He only wanted to stop by and see if you'd be willing to show him how you time traveled."

Franklin swallowed. "He's persistent isn't he?"

"I would be to if I believed someone I met engaged in time travel."

"You don't believe him do you?"

"Syeamore never makes up his mind about something unless it's true but it sounds so ridiculous. How can it be true?"

"Ridiculous things can be true."

Glancing over his shoulder, Franklin wished his grandfather hadn't gotten out of bed and spouting on about the time machine. "Grandpa! We shouldn't-"

"Since they figured it out we might as well tell the truth."

"May I see it?"

Suddenly, Syeamore had found his way out of the car and onto the porch. Franklin could see he was a persistent man and he looked between Emmett and his lover as well as his grandfather.

"Come on in!"

"Grandpa!"

"I won't say anything, Franklin. I'm only curious."

Glancing at Syeamore, he felt a better when Emmett patted him on the shoulder. There was a look on his face that said he was perplexed about the whole thing and a bit wary but it appeared he did believe Syeamore.

"It's in the attic. Grandpa, please sit. I'll show it to them."

"I can sit with your grandfather. If anyone is excited to see it, it's Syeamore. He can't seem to help himself with these things."

Halfway up the stairs, he turned to Syeamore. "You came all the way to my grandfather's home to see something you didn't even know was true?"

"I knew it was true. You didn't lie when you said that and I am skilled at telling when people are lying. Also, if you must know I looked up your grandfather's name. It was quite easy to figure out where you lived after that."

Pausing, Franklin had to let out a chuckle. "It's so obvious but still sort of amazing."

"Most people tell me to shove it or something. It's why I don't talk often."

The man had pretty much shoved his way in here and was being beyond persistent but he led the way up to the attack and to the clock which was covered in a sheet. Pulling it off, he pointed at it. "That's it. I don't know the specifics of how it works. You'd have to talk to my grandfather."

"Do you know how it works?"

"That I do know," he chuckled as he explained it all to him. "I came here completely on accident. I thought it was a joke at first."

"Even if things seemed far fetched never ignore the possibility that they may be true. I've learned that the hard way in the past."

Franklin blinked. "How so?"

"If we interact more maybe I'll tell you."

The man looked over the time machine with a fine tooth comb and thanked Franklin and Albert before leaving the house.

"Sorry about that. Can I make it up to you with dinner or something?"

"Emmett, I appreciate it-"

"I left our address with your, Grandfather. You're both invited actually."

Leaning against the door frame, he was able to see why the two older men gravitated towards one another. "Grandpa, are you all right?"

"Fine," he chuckled. "How did you make these two friends exactly?"

"I stumbled into them while I was in the park. They actually found me right after I came here but this is the last thing I need, Grandpa. I should be focusing on you."

"Nonsense!" he shouted. "We don't get the chance to do what you've done, Franklin. Now is the time to embrace it and make new friends. I don't want you to spend all your time with me because we've made enough memories for a lifetime."

"Grandpa, you're too stubborn for your own good."

"I know but so are you."

Franklin sat down on the couch and looked at his Grandfather Albert. He kept saying how it was an experience and he didn't waste it by pining over something that was bound to happen. In Franklin's eyes he saw it as a second chance but for what exactly? The two had always been close and they never had a lack of time spent together. Maybe it wouldn't hurt him to branch out and make a few friends even if they were in different timelines.

After musing about it for awhile he decided to call Emmett.

~*~

After about a month, Franklin thought he could understand Syeamore and Emmett a little better but it was more for the latter then the former. Emmett was simple but not in a bad way. He was like a breath of fresh air and very inviting. Never did he feel awkward in his presence but the opposite was true for Syeamore. The man seemed to be an enigma at times and he barely knew anything about him.

Since seeing the time machine, he seemed obsessed with finding out how it worked and had talked many times with his grandfather. The aspect of his being four years from the future seemed to have little interest to him. He made it a point to not talk about it often but sometimes things slipped out.

They were an interesting couple but his main focus remained on his grandfather. He watched him like a hawk and did everything he could to keep him comfortable and healthy. Briefly, hr thought of helping his grandfather somehow but there was no way to prevent his death in the future. It was illness and old age that caused him to die.

"He's trying to make his own time machine now. It's a side project but he says he wants to try because if your grandfather can do it he certainly can as well."

During a visit to their apartment, Emmett told him why Syeamore was held up in his study and he chuckled. "He is quick to latch onto an obsession isn't he?"

"His newest novel is about a time traveler so I would think so."

"I'm not even sure how my grandfather did it," he confessed.

Emmett smiled softly. "Albert explained to me it was the mistake of an ambitious twenty-something year old who had no idea what he was creating or at least that's what he told me"

"I wouldn't surprise me. Grandpa always had this odd luck about him. It would make sense if he created it by accident."

Emmett nodded. "I didn't believe it at first but it is fascinating. How is the economy four years from now?"

"It's a little better but there isn't much change."

"So Obama lied to us?"

For a moment Franklin was caught off guard and then he laughed. "People aren't exactly pleased with him. I'll say that much."

"Well, I guess the honeymoon is long over for him then."

"It was bound to happen. Never make such big promises in your first term," Syeamore spoke out as he emerged from his study and Emmett couldn't help but let out a feigned gasp.

"Amazing. I never thought you paid attention to current events."

"I'm not completely in the dark, Emmett."

He grinned and stood up before walking over to the older man. "I apologize. Want something to eat?"

"It would be appreciated but not expected."

Watching them was sometimes the oddest thing. They seemed so different but got along so well. Many times he had been curious to ask how they met but he always held back in the end.

"We met after I came back from Africa. He crashed his car into mine and couldn't be bothered to leave me alone until it was fixed because of the guilt. I tolerated his presence after he paid it off and invited him to a few dinners. It grew from there."

"That is oddly specific."

"It's the truth."

"So you worked in Africa?"

"Humanitarian work and when I became injured I moved back here and decided to write. It seemed like the less boring option."

Franklin chuckled. "What was the other option?"

"A desk job."

"You're right. That would be terrible."

He meant it and there was no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You've provided me with enough material for my new book and a side project."

"Do you really believe you can create a time machine?"

"No but it wouldn't hurt to try. I like to think of it was an experiment or something."

Emmett groaned when he returned from the kitchen. "Please don't get him started on experiments. This one, in particular is a little silly because what are you going to do with a time machine, Syeamore?"

"I won't go back in time. I'm content here with you but I might as well try and see if I can do it."

"See, Franklin? He's stubborn."

"I agree though. Going back in time, while an experience, is something that isn't as amazing as it appears to be in the movies."

Syeamore lifted a brow. "Well maybe that's because you went only four years into the past. Any curious person would've sent themselves back at least a hundred years."

"Syeamore, he's not you," Emmett pointed out dryly.

The man simply shrugged and then stood up and went back into his study.

"I take it we've bored him?"

"Sometimes he's like that. I bet he had a sudden burst of inspiration or something along those lines. His muse can be a fickle thing. Sometimes he won't write for days while other times I have to drag him to bed."

"So what about dinner?"

"It'll probably just be us for tonight. Syeamore has the door closed so I think waiting for him would be a foolish idea considering he'll probably be held up there for a while."

"Syeamore," Franklin called. "When you're finished with that send it to me. I'd like to read it."

He heard a noise of some kind that he took as a yes and he grinned. "What are some other things he has written?"

"Non-fiction mostly but this is his first jump into fiction," Emmett spoke as he handed him a plate of food.

It would be a lie to say he didn't enjoy seeing Emmett because of his cooking. Since it appeared Syeamore didn't do too much of the cooking, it fell to Emmett but he was good at it, though not always.

"Before Syeamore I was a terrible cook but I taught myself because we wouldn't eat otherwise. The man loves to skip meals to work on his projects," was what he told him once and it still made him chuckle.

It was close to another month before Syeamore let him even peek a look at his manuscript. He had been over for dinner again and was practically shoved out the door by his grandfather. Albert and him had been spending a lot of time together but he also kept pushing him towards having as many experiences as he could during the remaining four months. Franklin, on the other hand, couldn't seem to be as excited about the time travel. The only thing he saw it as was another chance to be with grandfather.

"The main character's name is Albert."

"I asked your grandfather and he said it was fine."

"Don't writers usually make up names?"

"I'm not a fiction writer."

Franklin lifted a brow. "I thought Emmett said this was fiction?"

"It's based on your grandfather's stories but most would assume it's fiction so it is what it is," Syeamore said, a barely there smile playing on his lips.

"It's really clever. I'll give you that."

"The only problem is..."

Franklin waited for Syeamore to finish his sentence but all he did was turn back to his computer and start typing. "Syeamore?"

"Don't bother," Emmett murmured from the doorway. "His muse has kicked in and anything you say to him now is white noise."

"I should be used to it by now because this isn't the first time he's done it to me."

An hour later Syeamore emerged from the study. "What were we talking about, Franklin?"

"You're writing a nonfiction story that appears to be fiction."

He nodded. "Most people don't want to expand their minds just a little but that's all right. I don't bother with people much."

"I'm sure some people would be willing. Don't you think Emmett?"

The redhead grinned sheepishly. "I wouldn't have believed it if it came from anyone other than Syeamore because he's usually right about these sort of things."

"Did you believe it?" Syeamore asked Franklin and when he shook his head he smiled. "See? Even if it was your own grandfather who told you, you still didn't believe him because it's not in most peoples nature."

"And it's yours?" Franklin countered but he did so in a playful way.

"I've always been a bit stranger than the general population."

"I told you Franklin don't bother. He'll make your head hurt," Emmett teased, laughing when Syeamore lifted a brow and frowned.

"I think it's fascinating honestly. It's refreshing to have a unique mind in play."

"I usually stay quiet because people tend to tell me to shut it."

Emmett nodded. "True but then they scurry away after you give them one of your looks."

"So you threaten people do you?" Franklin said with a grin. "I'd like to actually witness that. I imagine they look pretty scared because you do, at times, appear to be a bit intimidating Syeamore."

"He has a tendency to leave bruises because he doesn't realize his strength."

They were at a point in their friendship where those types of comments were not expected but wouldn't cause him to squirm with obvious discomfort. He chuckled and then shot the older man another glance. "Is that really the case?"

"I don't realize it. I suppose I get caught up in the moment."

"Good answer," Emmett joked.

"I'll see you two later."

Franklin left with a laugh and he felt happy. It wasn't something he was used to feeling after his grandfather died. Even if he was here with him in the past, he had to live with the knowledge that when he returned to 2012, the man would be gone. No longer would he hear his laughter or see that look he gave him when he screwed up but was trying to still be supportive.

Being with him in the past was almost torture because it was reminding him of what he would be missing. Then he thought of his new found friends. They were making friends with his future self and his past didn't know. Shrugging, he knew it would cause some issues but it was the farthest thing from his mind.

"Do you know I've had to tell three people today who you are?"

Franklin was a bit confused by the question that was thrown at him the second he stepped inside and he chuckled. "No hello?"

"Hello, Franklin. Do you know what I've had to tell people?"

"Didn't we come up with the excuse that I'm a close cousin of your grandson and we just look very similar?"

"Yes and apparently my neighbors are much too nosey. What does it matter if you happen to be here?"

"I guess you're right grandpa but to be fair you do live around a bunch of old people," Franklin whispered.

"If you haven't noticed I'm pretty old myself but I don't act like those kooks. They must not have any lives!"

Listening to his grandfather complain and rant about the neighbors made him smile. "If it makes you feel any better they back off when you become sick."

"Of course they did. When I'm sick they decide they won't want to be around. Typical but all I need is you Franklin."

"And dad."

"Your father, if you haven't noticed, is emotionally distant and not the easiest man to be around but he raised you so I suppose he did something right."

"You had a hand in that," he pointed out.

"I suppose I did which means I did a damn good job."

Moving to sit next to Albert, he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"You're cooking? What did I do to get such an honor?"

"Hey, I cook!"

"The only times I can recall you cooking is if we bribed or threatened to punish you. You've never been one for cooking Franklin."

He couldn't help but take that as a challenge.

~*~

"Leia beach?"

"Yeah, ever been?"

"No, not really. It's mostly rocky and it's never interested in me. I thought it was closed?"

Emmett shook his head. "It just doesn't appeal to most people but Syeamore and I love it. I'm planning on heading up there this afternoon and would like some company since Syeamore won't be joining me until the evening."

"His novel?"

"Hm. He's almost done with the next chapter and wants to stay back so he can work on it."

"Then I'll go keep you company."

Emmett picked him a little after one and the man, as usual, seemed cheery and happy. "There shouldn't be too many people around and if there are, Syeamore and I found a little cove where we go to get away from them."

"Really?" Franklin asked with a soft smile.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Franklin even if you are correct."

The beach had a flat area of sand but was mostly rocky, surrounded by little cliffs and he could see a small path, followed by some more rocks. When Emmett pointed that way he figured that was where the cove was but sat down on the sand because they were the only ones there for the time being.

"It's quiet."

"I like to come here by myself, too. It gives you a chance to think."

"I hate thinking because I end up doing too much of it and worrying."

"Your grandfather? How is he?"

"Good but we only have three more months together."

Emmett nodded. "What will you do when you get back?"

"Fix up his house. I'm more determined than ever to keep my father from talking me out of selling it and I think I'll retire the time machine. It is an experience but I want to move forward."

"Going back into the past isn't so bad, is it? You did get to meet some new people."

Nodding, he silently thanked Emmett when he handed him a beer and took a sip. Watching the red head drink, he recalled Syeamore teasing (well as much as the stoic man could do such a thing) him about not being able to handle his liquor. The first time he had seen it, it was pretty amusing.

"That's your second isn't it?"

"Yes and I know I should've stopped at one but I wanted to at least be a little tipsy before I tried anything."

Franklin was confused and it showed. "What?"

"Syeamore isn't one to get close to people but you're one of the few people who has interested him. He seems happy and I'm glad. I also find your presence to be a nice addition for the past three months."

"I don't make friends easily so it's nice to hear you say that, Emmett. It means alot to me."

"It's more than that though. You're also cute as hell and if Syeamore had that word in his vocabulary he'd agree with me."

"I... what?"

"You're completely right, Franklin. What we need is less words and more action."

Leaning closer to the younger man, he kissed him sweetly and Franklin was surprised at how quick he reacted. Pressing himself closer to Emmett, he could taste the beer and allowed him to slip his tongue into his mouth as he ran a hand up his side.

"Should I ask what that was about?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a while," he said after they parted for air.

"And Syeamore?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"This is strange. I don't often find myself getting into these types of relationships."

Emmett laughed, cupping Franklin's cheek as he bumped their foreheads together. "Who does? All we can do is take life day by day and whatever happens, happens. There's no point in fretting about it."

"I feel like I've heard that before."

"We can figure out that later. There are more important matters to attend to."

Closing the distance, Emmett kissed him again but more firmly this time. However, it was cut short by the sounds of footsteps.

"I thought you said this beach didn't have many visitors."

Emmett chuckled. "Normally Syeamore and I are it but sometimes this is not the case and apparently this is one of those times."

"So where is this little cove you were talking about?"

"Right down there. It's hidden behind that cliff."

Nodding, Franklin was quick to stand and help Emmett to his feet. "I think it would be a good idea to go down there. We could use some privacy."

"Jumping the gun are we?"

"Who's the one who kissed first?"

Laughing, Emmett led the way and told Franklin to be careful as they walked across the rocky path. Pausing when the other man suddenly stripped himself of his shirt, he tried not to react but Emmett nodded towards him and he was quick to copy his movement

"Now we're alone," Emmett murmured, pulling him forward and into the water. Allowing Franklin to press his back against the rocky wall of the cove, he kissed the younger man, tangling a hand in his hair as he forced his lips against his own. With his free hand, he curled his fingers over Franklin's hip and pulled him forward.

A muffled groan escaped Franklin when their covered groins rubbed against each other and he kissed Emmett harder and almost more desperately. There was a feeling that he shouldn't be doing this but with Emmett arching into him and pulling him as close as possible he squashed it down quickly.

"We should get out of the rest of our clothes," Emmett murmured against his lips, referring to their swimming trunks they still had.

"Mm," was all Franklin was able to get out as he slid his hand down Emmett's shorts and gripped his hardening cock. It was a movement that caught the man off guard and he threw his head back, nearly hitting it on a rock in the process as he moaned.

Sliding his own hand under the water, he pushed down Franklin's shorts, his own hand moving slowly and teasingly over his cock. Shifting, Emmett batted his hand away and cupped both their cocks in his hand. Swallowing the moan Franklin let out, he smiled against his lips and moved his hand faster but he faltered in his movements when he felt a finger prodding at his entrance.

"All right?" Franklin muttered in between kisses and Emmett was flattered, a small grin forming on his lips as he nodded.

"If I thought otherwise I would stop you."

Kissing the side of his jaw, he gently bit down on his lobe and his eyes flickered up when he saw movement towards the cove. Temporarily distracted, he gasped as the fingers stretched him and pulled his new lover into a kiss, as a person emerged from around the corner. His intention was to keep Franklin preoccupied.

Gripping his cock tighter, he clenched down on the fingers inside him and dug his nails into Franklin's shoulders when he started moving them faster. "Stop," he ground out. "If you keep going..."

His words were swallowed by Franklin and he didn't stop but his movements faltered when Syeamore, who had seemingly come out of nowhere, came up behind Franklin.

"Syeamore?" Franklin gasped in surprise, gasping when he felt his cock slide against his cheeks. Feeling lips press against his shoulder, he was unaware of the smile the two lovers shared as Emmett moved his hand faster while Syeamore slipped two fingers inside him.

"I want to watch you fuck Emmett."

Franklin's words were caught in his throat when Emmett moved his hand away and positioned himself over his cock, before forcing the younger man inside him. Gasping, the water sloshed around him as Syeamore suddenly jerked his hips and then pushed inside him to the hilt.

"Move," Emmett mouthed to Syeamore as he wrapped his arms around Franklin's shoulders. Coaxing him to grab his hips, he started moving and nearly choked when Syeamore delivered a hard thrust.

His hips were gripped tightly and he struggled to keep up a pace at times. When Syeamore brushed his prostate for a third time, he dug his nails into Emmett's hips but the older man only seemed to scream even louder. Apparently the pain didn't bother him and the red head reacted by biting down on his neck.

"Ah," was all Franklin was able to get out as Syeamore pressed against his back, forcing him farther inside Emmett. This caused Emmett to let out a sharp cry and pulled Syeamore closer, kissing him hard as he tightened around Franklin.

The feeling of Syeamore inside him and the feel of Emmett's tight hole clamping down around him was almost too much to bear but he wrapped his arms around Emmett's waist, practically lifting the older male up with the help of the water. He sat him upright and the new position forced him deeper inside Emmett.

Syeamore felt Emmett let out a soft growl against him and then bite down on his lower lip as Franklin pushed in further. Curling his hand around the time traveler's hip, he stretched his arm forward so he could take hold of Emmett's neglected cock and ran his thumb over the swollen head of it. "Faster, Franklin. Emmett can take more than that," he murmured as he broke the kiss, relishing in the scream that came from his lover.

Suddenly, Franklin felt himself falling and ended up pinning Emmett to the rock he was leaning against. Hearing the older man chuckle, he came when Emmett tightened around him and Syeamore snapped his hips, hitting that spot one more time.

"You're squishing me," Emmett managed to force out as Franklin shifted. Syeamore was still behind him but was stilled. It was rather uncomfortable cut he couldn't will himself to move.

"I suppose we should move," Syeamore commented as he started to pull out.

Franklin agreed

~*~

He parted with the couple after a kiss. Syeamore was quiet as usual but he had grown used to it. The encounter had been an interesting one but when they emerged from the cove he noted the stares of the few people who happened to be standing around.

The age difference didn't matter and neither did the fact that Emmett could be a bit talkative and Syeamore was stoic. The thing was he only had three more months here before he had to go back and his seventeen year old self had no idea about Emmett and Syeamore.

Shaking his head, he realized he was thinking too much and he would see where it went. As he stepped inside, thoughts of Emmett and Syeamore drifted to the back of his mind when he saw his grandfather. The man was sitting on the couch, leaning over a waste bin.

"Grandpa? Are you all right?"

"Mm. How was your day?" he croaked out, wiping the corner of his mouth on his sleeve.

Closing his eyes, the happiness from the day had slowly faded away and was replaced by something else. "It was good. I had a nice day out."

"I like those two. The taller one can be bit much to take though."

He chuckled. "You're right but I want you to actually tell me how you're feeling."

"Franklin we agreed not to do this. You promised you would try not to wallow in my death and focus on other things."

"Grandpa, it's not that easy! You're dying and I can't do anything to stop it! It's driving me crazy and when I go back... you won't be there. I don't want to go through that again and I thought I could but I can't."

Sitting up, Albert embraced his grandson and held him tightly. "You need to try to work past this. You still have three months here and it isn't going to help anyone if you do this to yourself because remember what I always said? I'd always be with you."

"You're right. Let's stop talking about this and think of more important matters like what we're going to eat."

Albert smiled. "I was thinking Chinese food."

"Grandpa, that always makes you sick."

"I'm old. Let me live a little."

~*~

He entered the attic and froze for a moment when he saw Syeamore standing by the clock. Taking a breath, he managed a smile and walked up behind him.

"Please don't tell me you broke in here or something."

"No, I only came to get a better look. I have a little more to write before I'm finished."

"Emmett mentioned something about that. Do you think I can read it?"

Syeamore cocked his head to the side and looked over his shoulder at the younger man. "In four years you can but since you have yet to encounter my book, I imagine it didn't sell as well as I thought it would. It doesn't matter, however. I write for myself."

"I can say I never heard of your book but I'll keep that in mind."

"Then we can discuss it."

Franklin didn't consider them being four years apart very often but when it was brought up, the air felt strange. "You and Emmett will have to wait."

"You mean you'll have to wait for us to catch up."

"Is that fair to you two?" Franklin found himself asking and the only response he received was a kiss on the cheek before Syeamore walked past him.

"Bye Franklin."

"I still have another week until I'm pulled back, you know."

"I can't say goodbye. I'm usually incapable of doing such a thing."

Blunt and honest as always, Franklin felt a little better about the whole thing and as he watched him walk off he chuckled. Still, he didn't realize Syeamore would be that true to his word. During dinner, he retired to his study early and only shared a look with Franklin before closing the door.

"He won't be back. Syeamore is funny like that."

Franklin nodded at Emmett because he understood.

"I think I may take that approach."

"Emmett..."

"Dinner?"

"I think so."

Emmett smiled faintly. "You'll want to have a good meal before you go back tomorrow."

When the study door finally opened, Franklin was long gone and Emmett glanced over at the man. "He's left."

"Tomorrow he will have really left but we can wait."

Emmett embraced Syeamore. "Do you think he's really the one waiting for us to catch up? I have a feeling it's the other way around."

"I only wonder about my book. It is my first fiction novel."

Letting out a sigh at the avoidance in topic again, he suddenly chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure it's a best seller."

"Flattering but it's probably untrue because he never heard of it."

"I guess I should apologize then."

"Probably."

He did.

~*~

Four years is a long time to wait for some and it had been nothing concrete. Six months isn't a long time to know someone and it wasn't some fairy tale but Syeamore put it nicely. If the years past and Franklin was still in their thoughts they would wait for him. Emmett thought of it differently but that was usual for him.

"His death is in the paper," was the first thing Emmett said one morning and the first they'd brought up the subject for a few weeks.

Silently reaching for the paper, Syeamore skimmed over it and nodded. "It says the funeral is this weekend."

"Should we attend?"

"I don't think we should."

"We should still go see him."

"Not yet. We still have to wait at least a week. If we go now he won't know who we are."

Emmett quirked a small smile and nodded.

In a week they went to see him. Walking up to the familiar house, Syeamore knocked on the door and Emmett stood beside him, almost nervous.

"Hello..."

Listening to his voice trail off, Syeamore finally looked at him and blinked slowly. "Long time no see."

Franklin smiled a soft smile. "Four years isn't that long. Do you think so Emmett?"

"It's long enough Franklin. Long enough."


End file.
